kevin_jiangfandomcom-20200213-history
Autobot Rangers and Venom Decepticons
The Autobots Rangers (Autonomous Robots/Power Rangers, and Space Rangers) are a faction of sentient robots from the planet Cybertron, and the main protagonist group in the Transformers Cinematic Universe. 葫芦兄弟 Against Decepticons The Decepticons (ディセプティコン, Diseputikon) are one of the primary factions in the Mutant titans. They are typically concerned with such things as conquering Cybertron, defeating the Autobots, amassing large quantities of energon, Obtaining the powers of the AllSpark, developing powerful weaponry, and beating people up. Not necessarily in that order. Members Edit * Lucy Smith (Kate Ashby/2 Leader) * Ms. Mimi (Angelina Ballerina/1 Leader) * Deus Ex Machina (Dee Dee and the Man) * Larry Lambeosaurus (Dinosaur Train) * Rex (We're Back A Dinosaur Story) * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes Show) * Dragon (Jane and the Dragon) * Starfire (How Long is Forever?) * Jing-ette (蓝精灵:寻找神秘村) * Dexter (Dee Dee and the Man from Dexter Laboratory) * Heloise (Jimmy Two Shoes) * Snoopy (Charlie Brown) * Twilight (MLP friendship is magic) * X-5 (Atomic Betty) * Ditto (Ben 10) * Amy Rose (Fuzzy Puppy Buddies) * Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton TV series/leader 5) * Emily Elizabeth Howard ( Clifford the big red dog) * Sid (Ice Age) * Bo the donkey/Zebra (The Star 2017) * Grim Reaper (Billy and Mandy) * Guybrush Ulysses Threepwood (The secret of Monkey island) * Anger (Inside Out) * Stitch (The Origin of Stitch) * Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Lisa Simpson as president (The Simpson) * Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Twitchy (Hoodwinked) * Lenore (Charming) * Emmet (The Lego Movie Outtake) * Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explore) * Blossom (Run Blossom Run) (Powerpuff girls 2016) * Buttercup (Air Buttercup) (Powerpuff girls 2016) * Dawn (Pokemon Anime) * T.rex (Dinosaur Bones by Bob Barner) * Diplodocus (I am a Dinosaur) * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Tom and Jerry (1961-1962 Gene Deitch) * Francine Frensky (Locked in the Library) * Wallace and Gromit (Cracking contraptions) * Otto (Time Squad) * Beau (Dexter's Laboratory) * Phil (Hercules) * Garfield (Garfield and pals) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs TV series) * Bloo (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends Shorts) * Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) * Mr. Pteranodon (Dinosaur Train) * Mr. Parentheses (Hercules) * Steven (Ocean Gems) * Alan (Jumanji the series) * Kal-El (Super Best Friends Forever) * Samson (Samson and Sally) * Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) * Professor (BubbleVicious) (Powerpuff girls 2016) * The Elder (Cluefinders) * Malveera (Cluefinders) * Denisa (Smurfs) * Polly (The Smurfs) * Black Cat Sheriff (黑猫警长之翡翠之星 Lu Zhao) * Sassette (The Smurfs) * Annie (Smurfs The Lost Village/Demi Lovato’s lost audition tape/4 Leader) * Dr. Bonabodon (Sid the Science Kid the Movie) * Gandalf (Mad Cartoon Network) * Sorren and Doldrek (Cluefinders) * Chloe (How the Body Works) * Milli (Team Umizoomi) * Way Big (Ben 10) * Iron Giant (The Iron giant) * Robotboy (Robot Boy) * George and Harold (Captian Underpants the first Epic movie) * Bo (The Star) * Po (Kung fu Panda the video game) * Alvin (Family Spirit) (Alvinnn!!! and the Chipmunks) * Shnitzel (Paint the Town) * Mung (Paint the Town) * Truffles (Paint the Town) * Uncle Grandpa (Bad Morning) * Evac (Destiny 2) * Upkid (Ben 10) * King Babar and Cornelius (Babar and the Royal Coin Caper ) * Petunia (Feel the Feeling) * Shaggy and Scooby (The Gathering Gloom) * The Cat in the Hat (Dr.seuss) * Synaptic (Call of Duty) * Ripjaws (Sleepaway Camper) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Eris (Tale of the Tribe) * Edd (Little Ed Blue) * Eddy (Little Ed Blue) * Marina (Zig and Sharko) * Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Lola Mbola (Robot Boy ep Robot Rebels) * Martha (2 Stupid Dogs) * Branch (Trolls: The Beat Goes On!) * Little Bill (Chicken Pox) * Mufasa (The Lion King Bloopers) * Aviva Corcovado (Wild Kratts) * Sleepy Goat (Pleasant Goat and big big Wolf/喜羊羊与灰太狼 197 棒打灰太狼) * Sam the Lion (Reader Rabbit) * Mikey (Mikey's Zipline) * Peddler (Aladdin) * Lisa Simpson (Bart vs. Thanksgiving/3 Leader) * Finn (Adventure Time Shorts) * Jake (Adventure Time Shorts) * Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) * Candi (Dexter Laboratory) * Blacksmith Andre * Fire Keeper Angry Birds Flocking Birds Edit * Red (Angry Birds) * Chuck (Angry Birds) * Bomb (Angry Birds) * Matilda (Angry Birds) * Stella (Angry Birds) * Jay Jake Jim (Angry Birds) * Hal (Angry Birds) * Bubble (Angry Birds) * Terence (Angry Birds) Hungry Shark Evolution Edit * Reef Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Mako Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * HammerHead Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Tiger Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Great White Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Megalodon (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Big Daddy (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Mr. Snappy (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Alan Destroyer of Worlds (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Moby Dick (Sperm Whale) (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Natasha (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Pyro Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Ice Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Electro Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Robo Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Ghost Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Were Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Leo (Liopleurodon) (Hungry Shark Evolution) Members Edit * The Overlord (Lego Ninjago) * Makuta (2015) * Soul of Cinder (Dark souls 3) * Malthael (Diablo 3) * Vilgax (Gwen 10) 2012-2019 * Megatronus (Driscoll) (Ben 10) * Hades (Mondo World) * Deacon of the Deep (Dark souls 3) * Azmodan (Diablo 3) * Demon spider (Mr. krupp) * Dr. Hämsterviel (Stitch) * Mandark and Thunder Cracker (Dexter's Laboratory) * Kay-loo (Ralphie Bot from Magic School Bus) * Grinch (Dr.Seuss) * Sally Ratmousen (Geronimo Stilton The Gem Gang) * Queen Eclipsa Butterfly (Star vs the forces of evil) * Fung (Captian K'nuckles) * Vitaly (Nobita Nobi) * Bluto (Popeye) * Vorox (Bionicle the legend reborn) * Sky Man (Blackout) * Kozu (Starscream Heckles Megatron) * Nemesis ("Challenge of the Super Friends") * Miley Cyrus (Mad Cartoon Network) * Kruncha (The New Masters of Spinjitzu) * Nuckal (The New Masters of Spinjitzu) * Sixsix (Ben 10) * Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends) * Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) * El Primero (Ferdinand) * Barney (DashieXP) * Dr. ShockWave (Autopilot from Wall E the Video games) * Toffee (Star vs the forces of evil - Fan animation - The Plan of Toffee) * Mojo Jojo (Bubble Vicious) * Azrael (Smurfs the Lost Village) * Gargamel (Smurfs The Lost Village) * Monty (Smurfs The Lost Village) * Rocksteady (Ivan Vanko) * Bebop (Zachary Zach Varnitech) * Onion King (Garnet Universe) (killed by Autobot rangers) * Caillou (JonComedian VGCP) * Nigel (Joshua Joyce) * Ganon (Purple Monster) * Voltix (recaptured, but escaped again) * Bowser (CN MAD) * Pizza Face (TMNT) * Brick (Bubble boy) * Butch (Bubble boy) * Taotie (Kung Fu Panda) * Wario (Monster man) * Bitch pudding (robot chicken) * Cheater (Cree Lincoln) (Operation S.U.P.P.O.R.T) * Smiler (The Emoji Movie) * Bishop (TMNT) * Kevin Levin (Grudge Match) * Mask Dog (Son of the Mask) * Walking Dead (Forever Ninja) (Ben 10) * Buzz (Cyberchase) * Delete (Cyberchase) * Strika (Jasper from Dove Self-Esteem Project) * Hundun (J.T) * Temutai (Cash Murray) * Bruticus (Transformers ROTDS) * Two Heads Six Shot * Traxs (AOE) * Slade (Teen Titans) * Gahri (Kung Fu Panda) * Grumpy Bear (Law of Ogre) * Dennis the Rabbit (Phineas and Ferb) * Farmer (Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated) * Combaticons (Drill sergeant) (The Night the Clown Cried) * Jet Storm (Baylor Hotner) * The Kraang Droids (TMNT) * Leonard (Angry Birds) * Meldar Prime (Win, Lose and Kaboom) * Elsa (Mutant 3 headed gigantic Ice Dragon) * Darkness Smurfette/Evil Smurfette * GOLB (Adventure time) Breakout (Mutant-cons) Edit * Rotor (killed by Hound) * XPlode (killed by Ms. Mimi) * Corroder (killed by Rex, and his gangs) * Meltdown (killed by Bumblebee) * Thunder (killed by Francine Frensky) * Von Nebula (Assault by N.E.S.T. and Autobot rangers) * Fire Lord (killed by Lola Bunny) * Drilldozer (killed by Autobots Rangers) * Nitroblast (killed by Annie) * Jetbug (killed by large cannons of Warpath) * Witch Doctor (killed by Thea Stilton) * A Fangz (killed by Larry) * A Waspix (killed by autobots) * A Scorpio (killed by Blossom and Buttercup) * Jawblade (recaptured) * Toxic Reapa (recaptured) * Splitface (recaptured) * Thornraxx (recaptured) * Speeda Demon (killed by Ms. Mimi, recaptured, but escaped again) * XT4 (recaptured) * Core Hunter (killed by Arthur Pteranodon) Mutant Drones Edit * Junkheap * KSI Sentries * KSI Bosses * Two Heads * Traxs Mutant Titans Edit * Lythos * Hydros * Pyros * Stratos * Cyclops * Sloth Fratelli * Gill-man * Lighting titan (killed by Zeus) * Porphyrion * Aegaeon * Oceanus * Hyperion Myth and Monster Edit * Gremlins * Two Headed Basilisk * Cerberus * Ultimate 2 headed Kevin 11 * Roc * Orthrus * ThunderBird * Mr. Hollywoodosaurus Rex * Hydras (King Hydra) * Griffin * Chimera * Minotaur * The Evil Spirit * Gorgons * Mutant King kong (Sideshow Bob) * Benjamin Krupp (Cancer) * Snakeweed (TMNT) * Spy-Roach * Arachne * Spider Bytez (Coop Burtonburger) * Two headed Megalodon * Leviathan (Ninjago) * April Derp * Scylla Constructicons Edit * Devastator (Justin) * Scavenger (Galvatron from Energon) * Mixmaster (Paul from Pokemon) * Long Haul (Erik and Francis) * Scrapper (Lalavava) * Rampage (Duke of Weselton) * Overload (Hans from frozen) * HighTower (Tyrannosaurus Rex) * Scrap Metal/Second bulldozer (The Stupid little Boys)